Marking
by CrimsonAkatsukiCloud
Summary: All they knew was a world of pain. The one’s that were supposed to love them didn’t. The ones that were supposed to care for them abandoned them. What happens when two dark souls meet? Can they save each other?
1. Meet and Greet

Marking 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Fictional story.

Summary: All they knew was a world of pain. The one's that were supposed to love them didn't. The ones that were supposed to care for them abandoned them. What happens when two dark souls meet? Can they save each other?

'Thoughts'

"speech"

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

----------(Naruto's POV)----------

It was always the same routine, day after day. I wake up at 6:15. My weary body slowly gets out of bed. The worn mattress makes the same dull creaking noise as I move from my worn pit in its center to stand. Making my way to the bathroom, I see my mother passed out on the couch with a half empty bottle of vodka by her side.

I took the bottle from her limp hand and covered her with a thin blanket. She shifts slightly but does not wake. Every morning of every day begins like this. And just like every morning I hide the bottle in a cabinet, on my way to my little brother's room to wake him for school and get ready for work.

At 7:00 I make lunch for myself and Konohamaru, my 11 year old brother. After I place the sandwiches made of stale bread and just outdated ham into two paper bags I stare out of the window of the small dank, three bedroom apartment. I think of how life would be if they were still here. Images of red and yellow flash before my mind as I remember each of them for a moment and think to myself. 'Would things be better? Would Mom be more like her old self?'

A tug on my arm snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down and saw a small head of brown hair and a smiling face. He announced "I'm ready for school." I arched an eyebrow and got closer to him.

"Hmmm…did you brush your teeth?"

"Breathe on me." I smirked as I watched my little brother stare at me curiously. "Huh?" Konohamaru asked close to my face giving me a taste of his sour sleep filled breath. "Ewwww!!! You have stinky breath!" I shouted before I laughed and pulled him into a head lock. We wrestled for a while before I picked him up and swung him over my shoulder. "Naruto!" He squealed when I stated to tickle his sides. When we reached the bathroom I put him down. "Now go brush, wash up and get dressed."

"Can I wear my pajamas to school?" He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. Konohamaru was an average kid and wouldn't put any extra work into something when he didn't have to and that included getting dress.

"No, your principal told me that you're not allowed to."

Obviously not the response he was looking for Konohamaru turned on his famous pout trying to soften me up and break me down.

"Sorry kid but those are the rules." My words travel behind me as I leave the room and finish getting ready for work.

By 8:00 we are out the door. I drop Konohamaru off at the small overcrowded little elementary school near our home and make my way off to work.

Each and every morning is exactly the same, each and every day for as long as I can remember.

----------Sasuke's POV----------

I sat quietly at the kitchen table watching my mother prepare breakfast for the family. I noticed the excess amount of make-up used to cover up the large fresh bruise that would have otherwise marred her perfectly pale skin. My attention is drawn from her as I notice someone walk into the kitchen. My little brother, Sai walked in and despite his best attempts to hide what had happened I noticed the familiar limp. I wince slightly before turning my attention to the pancakes placed in front of me to take my mind away from those disgusting thoughts.

'How could someone touch a thirteen year old?' I ask myself as I reflect on what must have happened while I was away. I knew Father touched Sai last night, that Mom tried to stop him, and failed. All the evidence was there, mom's bruise, Sai's limp. I sympathized for I knew how Sai feels, the pain that sheered through your body with every thrust, how you just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The meal was eaten in silence. After every night of abuse the mornings were always the same, silent. No one spoke as feelings of disgust and betrayal ran through our veins, eating us alive slowly.

When we finished breakfast Sai and I left our 'home' and got into my Lamborghini Gallardoand headed for school. I looked over at Sai, knowing I should say something, I owed him that.

"I'm sorry I wasn't home last night." I could come up with, not even words of comfort or sympathy.

"It doesn't matter." Sai turned towards the window, ignoring my presence.

Knowing my brother didn't want to talk anymore, I turned on the radio. We rode in silence the rest of the way to school.

When we got to school we went our own direction to find our friends. I walked down the crowded hallways, ignoring everyone as I walked pass. Many considered themselves my friends but I don't know any of them, nor did I plan on it. People only loved me because of family name, a name which held power and money, a name that hid many secrets and inner turmoil.

Only one person knows who I really am and that was my best friend, Hinata Hyuuga. She could read me like an open book, no matter how hard I tried to hide my feelings. I noticed that she was leaning on the locker next to mine as if waiting for me.

"How was your week-." She froze when she noticed the look on my face. "He touched you again?" She immediately assumed from my scowl and half hearted walk.

I shook my head. "No, Sai." Our faces portrayed equal disappointment. "I wasn't home so other then Sai being hurt my weekend went great. I spent it sleeping in my car about three blocks from my house. What about you?" I speak as though this behavior is normal and yet for me it is completely common place.

"Snooze-fest…" Hinata exemplifies her meaning by placing a hand over her mouth and yawning.

We quietly walked to our first period class. Once the bell rang we sat at our lab table and got ready for a boring double period of physics.

Half way through Hinata nudged me awake. "Shino's staring at you." She turns her eyes towards him without moving her head.

"I've lost interest in him." I roll my eyes turn away from her.

Hinata rolled her pale eyes and I put my head back down.

'I've lost interest in a lot of things. I haven't had a hard on in a week. No guy here has captivated me. Been there done that, everything here is old. I never thought LA could get boring. It's time for change.' I sigh in self pity before my eyes land on Kiba Inuzuka. 'He's exactly what I need.'

Like me Kiba was also well known to have good connections. He was the school's 'go to man' for drugs and other contraband, he always knew where to best of everything from caffeine pills to hard and heavy smack.

As the day went by Hinata noticed the twisted smile on my face. She looked at me for a moment before she decided she had no idea what I was thinking so she was forced to ask.

"Okay what's up with your face? You've had that smirk on all day."

"I'm going with you to see Kiba." I walk a little ahead of her so that she doesn't have time to reply, we barely make it into our final period as the bell rings.

When the final bell rang we made our way to the corner that Kiba stood on after school. As we walked I saw a tall guy with bright blond hair, tattoo sleeves on each arm talking to Kiba.

I felt my cock twitch and liven. I found it hard to control my breathing, a feat that had not occurred for quite a while. I almost wanted to jump his bones right there but decided against it because Hinata was with me. So I indulged myself in fantasies instead.

Hinata saw the hungry look in my eyes and tugged on my shirt bringing me back to reality and out of my fantasies of the blond stranger and me together.

Kiba noticed us approaching and waved to us. This caused the blond he was talking to look over as well. I tried the best I could to remain calm as I stared into those blue eyes. I was pulled once again back to reality by Kiba loud voice. "Hinata! My second favorite customer! After only Naruto of course…" He said with a laugh as he pointed to the guy next to him.

'So his name is Naruto.' I have now added his name to my ever growing fantasy of the blond and myself in bed together.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke and this is the lovely Hinata, my girlfriend." Kiba introduces us to one another. I also notice that Hinata is eyeing Kiba as we both knew that she and Kiba were not dating.

"Sasuke has a better chance of getting a girlfriend than you getting a date with me." She snapped at Kiba suddenly realizing that he was trying once again to get her to date him by introducing her as his girlfriend to strangers.

"Ouch." Naruto smirks before breaking out into a full on laugh fest followed soon by Hinata and myself at Kiba's expense.

"So what can I do for you?" Kiba got down to business trying to dispel the laughing and ends his embarrassment.

"The usual… But double it." I decide to stick with my old favorite. After all hemp was good, relatively clean and got me as high and free feeling as necessary without the physical scarring or mental addiction as other narcotics.

"Forty."

I paid and walked away leaving Naruto and Kiba on the corner. Hinata followed after me.

"So is Sasuke gay or just has trouble getting girls?"

"Gay. I'm having a party this weekend, he'll definitely be there. You should go." Kiba spoke as to inform and invite all in the same instant. Naruto only nodded.

Naruto eyes followed me, his lips moving of their own accord. I saw him lick his lips as I looked back at him before he turned the corner. I stopped and looked back waiting to hear his response.

"I'll be there." Naruto gave the word before turning and going in the opposite direction Hinata and I had come.

Hinata pulled my arm and we proceeded on our way.

_______________________________________

Hey, I'm totally new to this website, and this is my first post. I hope all you readers truly enjoyed this first chapter. I can't wait to read your reviews!


	2. Game Plan

Chapter2: Game Plan

----------Sasuke's POV----------

It was Saturday morning and I was preparing to ask Father for a favor. It took me a moment to compose myself as I stood in front of the den. I knew my father was inside probably smoking a cigar and thinking of other ways to make my life miserable. I waited until my breathing had steadied enough for me to talk before I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the deep booming voice that controlled my nightmares and haunted my life.

I opened the door and entered the room where it all started for me all those years ago. I stand at the door for a moment in hesitation before moving forward with purpose.

Father's eyes brighten the moment they meet me. I can feel him undressing me with his eyes as he turns off the classical music he had playing in the background in order to talk to me. I stand before him completely terrified, wanting to run but because I want to see Naruto I can't.

"My favorite son…" He had a gleam in his eyes. A familiar tint appears as his eyes become clouded with lust and want.

"Can I go to a party tonight?" My voice is small but filled with purpose as I speak, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"Are they expecting you to bring anything?"

"Yeah, the same kegs as last time."

"And what do I get in return?" Father's eyebrows arch as though expecting me to say it as his eyes become even more clouded.

I shrugged my shoulder not really wanting to say what he really wants. I refuse to play by his sick game any longer; I know no normal child has to bargain his body in order to attend a party on a Saturday Night.

"You're my favorite for reason. You know what I want." He gets out of his large plush chair and moves towards me. I knew I was going to be punished for my actions on Sunday. But I was feeling brave so I stated my words again.

"And I told you on Sunday that I wasn't letting you touch me anymore!" His eyes lighten for a moment as he looks at me as he closes the distance between us. Without knowing it I have backed into his firm oak wood desk. This is just like that first time I think to myself at age nine crying as my small back met the desk; it was the same as then. I held strong to my words until father spoke.

"And that's why I went for your brother." At those words, I knew only more disgusting words where to come. I had failed to protect Sai like 'he' had protected me. "Maybe I'll take him tonight. He was such a great fuck so tight and-"

"Stop-!" I cut him off as I lift my hands to cover my ears it is then I realize he is on top of me.

A smirk appears on his face. He grabs my waist roughly and spins me around so my back is now in his chest. I shiver as he sniffs my hair, breathing in deep and exhaling softly. He nuzzles me as his hands traveled over my body.

'Not again.' I feel as though my soul is dying as I know what's going to happen next.

"Bend over the desk." A familiar command leaves firm lips. I have no choice but to comply.

----------Naruto's POV----------

I dropped my brother at Iruka's house. He was one of the few people that had stuck by my family after a hard time and was a trust worthy baby sitter for Konohamaru, a true family friend.

Images of Sasuke floated in my head. Images of pale skin covered in sweet sweat as I made him scream in passion, moan in pleasure. His lithe body bent in amazing positions so I could get the maximum pleasure for him. I had to hold back a moan of my own as a thought swims through my mind. 'God I want to fuck his tight ass.'

I arrived at the party site. Its Kiba's mansion decked out with fog machines, lights, loud music from three different live dj's and rivers of alcohol streaming from kegs, bars, and people's cup. I ignored everything around me and looked for my specific target. I was here for one reason…Sasuke. I searched each room for my prey and finally after a seemly endless search and the beginning of dimming hope I came across my pray in the kitchen chugging down a bottle of beer through a funnel like a seasoned professional college student on spring break. I casually walked over towards him entranced as the liquid left its hosed prison and disappeared down Sasuke's throat. I felt my cock twitch with anticipation of what would come later tonight.

----------Sasuke's POV----------

Even though I didn't show it, I immediately noticed Naruto's presence. With each stolen glance my cock twitched. I wanted Naruto badly but now I just want to drown myself in alcohol to erase what had happened to me earlier in my father's den.

I loved the way it would burn going down my throat and the buzz I felt in my head as I chugged a bottle down. I took three shots in a row right after and loved the way the alcohol shot through my spine and made me forget. From the corner of my eye I continued to watch Naruto as he moved toward me.

Suddenly he moved away from me and left the room with some random guy. 'Where was he going?' I wait a minute to see if he is serious and a few minutes later I got up and went in the same direction. I'm so wasted I can barely walk since I had a few before I binged that bottle and took the three shots but what I saw made me sober up quickly.

----------Naruto's POV----------

When I realized that Sasuke was watching me I decided to leave the kitchen hoping he would follow. Sasuke looked like the type that'd get jealous easily. Lucky for me a friend was standing in a convenient location near me and in Sasuke's line of site. I stopped to walk to him and ask him a favor.

Since Shikamaru owed me a favor, he agreed and we walked out the kitchen with my arm around his shoulder and him leaning against me suggestively. I looked back for a moment and saw a grin vanish from Sasuke's face and his eyes follow us from the room.

The vacant spot on the couch caught my eye. I sat down and told Shika to climb into my lap. Shika immediately goes for my neck. Shikamaru was always a neck person even with his previous girlfriends, mostly because he's too lazy and drunk to kiss and nip anywhere else.

I was lost in ecstasy as Shikamaru nibbled on my neck. It was wonderful having my neck adored in such a way but the moment Sasuke came wondering into the room I came back to focus. I wanted Shika to be Sasuke more than anything at that moment.

Sasuke body tensed as he looked at Shika, his fist balled up and eyes glowed red with anger.

My eyes meet his and told him silently. 'This could be you. You could be straddling my half hard cock.' I sealed the message with a knowing smirk.

When I was sure my message was received I not so gently pushed Shika off me and muttered. "You're no longer needed."

"Troublesome."

Shika pushed off me and left.

As soon as he was gone I used my index finger to motion for Sasuke to come to me. He looked at me but did not move an inch. I registered the playful gleam in his eyes. A moment later he moved walking towards me. The part of him I noticed was his porcelain skin as he glowed with sweat from the heat of the party. It looked so smooth. He reached out for me.

His fingers ghosted over the couch then gently touched my jaw and trailed down my chest.

My eyes fluttered closed from the pleasure. 'Shit…it feels so good.'

Soon I felt his light pink lips make a trail of kisses form my neck to my ear.

"Come with me." A light voice speaks as a final kiss is left on my ear and the touch disappears.

He smirks as I grunt from the loss of contact. Quickly I pushed off the couch and followed Sasuke into a room located away from the living room and down a hall. I closed the door behind me and violently attached myself to Sasuke's neck. The raven made no move to stop me.

Moans of pleasure filled my ears and yet I wasn't doing this to make him feel good. I was marking him as mine. He belonged to me and no one else; I'm extremely dominant and possessive when it comes to relationships. I wanted any and everyone to know by looking that this boy, Sasuke was mine!

I didn't realize we made it to the bed until Sasuke got on top. With each attempt I made to top him he would move making the task harder. He was being feisty and not submitting easily which only succeeded in turning me on more. For I love a good challenge.

During the constant moving and maneuvering in our struggle for dominance our shirts disappeared and I found Sasuke tugging on my pants.

'I know it's time to make my move.'

I quickly pulled the offending garments off and brought Sasuke up for a kiss. In that instant we rolled over for the final time and I am on top. My lips admired his body, taking time to memorize his taunt hard nipples, his rippled abs and of course his wonderful pale member. The moment I kiss the tip of his flesh, I feel hands thrust me away roughly and Sasuke is vomiting over the side of the bed into a trashcan.

'There goes my night.'

I slowly tucked my strained and uncooperative member back into my jeans and sat by Sasuke. While he was puking, I rubbed small circles into his back. Five minutes had passed and he was finally done.

I handed him tissues from the nightstand and he wiped his mouth, I leaned against the nightstand, stretched my legs out and started at no point in particular.

Something fell into my lap. I looked down to see Sasuke's head. His eyes are closed and his breathing is even giving me a sign that he is fast asleep. I ran my fingers through his jet black hair and decided to go to sleep as well.


	3. That was Then, This is Now

Chapter3: That was Then, This is Now 

----------Sasuke's POV----------

My head throbs as though someone was beating on it with a jack hammer. 'Where am I? Why is there's something rough on my face.' I cracked open my eyes to see Naruto. I am lying with my face tucked under his chin which explains the roughness, 'Naruto needs to shave'.

He looked peaceful when he's asleep. I buried myself further into his lap. Something twitched against my thigh. I rubbed over the spot again and felt another twitch. A smile creeps onto my face as an idea popped into my head. I unzipped his jeans and pulled out his half hard cock. This would make a nice wake up present.

I gently pressed my lips against the base of his manhood. As my tongue danced up the long thick shaft he whimpered. I continued to decorate his hardening cock with my tongue until fingers found their way through my hair and then I felt a strong pull. My face met with Naruto's. I stared into his cerulean eyes and saw he was not pleased. This worried me and that worry continued when he gave me a simple command.

"Stop."

"You didn't seem to mind last night." I was upset that he would tell me to stop when a few hours before this act was completely acceptable.

"Well I mind now." His grip tightened on my hair but it didn't hurt. Secretly I was enjoying it.

"Why?"

"Who touched you?" My body froze 'How'd he know?'

"No one…" The words where quick and rushed as they left my trembling lips and frozen body.

"You're a liar. You were talking in your sleep. You said 'don't…please stop. I hate when you touch me.' Don't lie to me Sasuke." I looked down, unable to face him.

"It doesn't matter." I try hard to contain my tears knowing he probably wouldn't want me now that he knew I was used and tainted by someone.

His hands left my hair. One caressed my face as the other pulled me onto his lap. Naruto began to leave butterfly kisses on my collar bone and back which made my body shiver with warmth, I felt comfortable and I felt loved. Tears slid down my face as he embraced me.

We stayed intertwined for a few minutes after I collected myself we dressed to leave. Quietly, we made our way through tangled bodies to the door. I noticed Hinata was snuggled comfortable under Kiba's arm.

I felt at ease when Naruto's arm slid around my waist as we walked outside. He placed me against my car. I looked down still feeling ashamed. A smooth hand lifted my chin. My soft lips met Naruto's rough ones. I shivered as his tongue ring slid against my bottom lip. Begging for entrance, I let him in. Our gentle kiss became rough and passionate. We slowly parted. I didn't want to let go. A shaky breath passed through my lips. My black eyes met blue.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He wiped the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Tell me when you're ready." He pecked my lips.

Naruto watched as I got in the car and drove down the road.

I walked into a quiet house. The silence of it was frightening. Trying not to make a sound, I quickly made my way to my room. Just as I made it to the top of the stairs, my parent's door opened.

I came to a stop hoping that it wasn't my Father. A short shadow of a man played onto the wall. My hitched breath escaped as Sai stepped through the door.

He slowly walked towards me. His face was blank and emotionless. The dark eyes that held such life and excitement were now filled with dread and sorrow. He stopped right next to me. We stood side by side.

"I'd cover up that hickey before Father gets home."

I watched as my lifeless brother continued to walk downstairs. Feeling more fear build in me, I quickly went into my room. Making sure to lock the door, I hastily made my way to the mirror.

I smiled at the oval shaped bite that stained my neck. Was it wrong to like being marked, to like this mark that showed I was taken? How can I cover something that I'm so proud of? In the end I decided to cover it with a hoodie instead of make-up like my Mom did with her marks.

I stayed in my room letting the day go by. I only left my domain when it was time for dinner. Relief flooded through me when Father wasn't there. The entire meal was quiet. When I finished I made my way back to me room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

When I woke something wasn't right. It felt like eyes were boring into my back. I turned to my right to see my Father sitting across the room.

The silhouette of the man hid in the dark, ominous corner of my room. It made my breath catch in my throat. I cursed myself for not leaving my hoodie on.

"I could have sworn that I locked the door."

He dangled a chain with a key. "I came in to check on you. I checked on everyone, your door was the only one locked. You obviously had something to hide."

"I have nothing to hide."

"Like hell you don't, I saw that offensive mark on your neck."

I watched in horror as he made his way over to my bed. My first thought was to get up and run, but my legs were tangled in the bed sheets. As I struggled to get out he grabbed my right arm. There was no escape. He pulled the covers off of me and straddled my body.

"I thought I told you that no one was allowed to touch you." His voice was laced with anger.

"I don't care what you told me. It's my life; I'll do as I please."

"You belong to me and no one else!"

"No! Not anymore. I belong to someone else."

His heavy hand came down on my face. After the strike I become lost in my own world. I didn't realize that he had unzipped his pants until I felt warm liquid soak through my shirt and the foul stench of urine began to fill my nostrils.

He grabbed my face and growled into my ear. "You belong to me. If he touches you again, I'll kill him."

I wrapped my arms around his neck so he couldn't move. "Not if I kill you first." My eyes showed the threat was serious. I would kill my own father to protect Naruto.

My determination earned me a smack to the face so hard my entire body moved as much as father's straddle would allow. He continued to urinate on me; it disgusted me to no end. He just kept on going. My discomfort seemed to turn him on. He moaned above me as his stream finally dies. I struggled harder against him and received another smack. He went for my pants and I screamed.

"Stop!"

"You brought this upon yourself." He positioned his erect member just inches from my ass as he forced me down on my back, ass in the air. He rammed himself into me keeping eye contact so he could watch me cry as I screamed out in pain. My blood became my lubricant as it slicked each thrust. After what felt like an eternity his eyes closed, he was close.

Relief ran through my body as he pulled out of me. He started to jerk off, his moans pierced my ears. I could feel the bile rise in my throat as his seed landed all over body.

His bloody semen covered hand wrapped tightly around my neck.

"Don't you ever threaten me again! This is what you get when you disobey me."

My hatred grew as he left the room. I had never felt so disgusting before not in all the years he had been doing this to me. My sheets and body were covered in the smell of his urine, covered in his cum, it made me sick. I sat there in that mess for about an hour too stun and sicken to do anything it was about 9:30 when I started to clean up.

I never wanted to use these sheets again so I threw them out. I soon found myself sitting under the spray of the shower. I felt dirty as I scrubbed my skin raw and red. No matter how hard I scrubbed or how much soap I used, it didn't erase the feeling of nausea.

Feeling as clean as I possibly could I drive to school, I assumed Sai took his skateboard because school started at 7:45. When I arrived the person I was looking for was standing on the corner, Hinata was there too. I got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?"

I broke down as I looked into her pale lavender eyes. I sank to my knees. She didn't need to ask questions, she knew what had happened. After a few minutes of embracing I had composed myself.

"Kiba…I need Naruto."

"He's at work." He wrote down the street address. "The second one is his house."

"Thank you."

I quickly got into the car and headed to his job at a tattoo parlor. I was only met with disappointment. Why wasn't he at work?

Going faster than the stated speed limit, I rushed to Naruto's house. The sound of pounding ran through the apartment hall. A smile crossed my face and tears began to gather in my eyes when Naruto opened the door. 


	4. Confessions and Healing

**Chapter4: Confessions and Healing **

Hey guys, I know it's been forever but I've finally added a new chapter!!!!! I hope everyone enjoys it and please review =)

----------Naruto----------

"Ssshhh, Sasuke what are you doing here?" My smile disappears as I see my disheveled love on my door step. I stare into his glossy eyes trying to figure out what's wrong with him.

"I wanted to see you." Sasuke's eyes water more as he attempts to hold back his tears. I pecked him on the lips as tears slid down his face.

"Baby…what's wrong?" I pull him into a comforting hug before I pull him into the apartment. We bypassed my mother and went straight to my room. We sat on my bed and I pulled him into my arms again. The reason why he was so upset suddenly donned upon.

"You were touched again?" So that I may confirm my suspicions, and know how best to help him, Sasuke nodded before answering.

"He touched me." His words were low and full of betrayal as he answered and leaned closer into my hug.

"Your Father?" His body stiffened against mine and I knew I had guessed the correct answer. "Let me help you." Sasuke shook his head and pushed away so that he could look me in the eye.

"You can't help me. He can't know about you." Tears were threatening to take him again. He pulled me into a rough hug.

"Why not?" I pull out of his hug so that he faces me yet again.

"Look, when he saw the hickey you gave me, he said if he ever found out who it was, he'd kill them. He went ballistic when I told him that I belonged to someone else." Sasuke said very clearly so that I could tell the threat was serious. I shrugged it off; no one was crazy enough to kill me over Sasuke.

"He wouldn't kill me." I smile off Sasuke's words.

"I think he would. He hired someone to beat up my ex-boyfriend, Neji. I think he's crazy enough to have someone kill you." Sasuke looked at me in warning. I think it over and decide to take my chances.

"Stay the night. I don't want you to go back to that house." At my offer Sasuke broke out into tears and buried his face in my shirt. I felt so helpless, there was nothing I could do for Sasuke without him worry about me.

"I wish I could do something." I vented my frustration once Sasuke has quieted down some.

"You're already doing everything that I want you to do." He whispered in my ear before leaning back so I can see the sincerity in his eyes. I leaned in and kissed his soft lips passionately.

He moved slowly so that he was straddling my lap.

My hands wondered up the back of his shirt ghosting over his pale skin and defined muscles. Sasuke's moans filled my ears as he rested his forehead on my shoulder and tightened his hold on me. I gently moved us so I was lying on my back. As if on cue his hips began grinding into mine. I knew if Sasuke continued to grind his hips into mine I wouldn't be able to control myself. I reached up and kissed him again so I could collect my thoughts. Our lips parted for air.

"Sasuke…" I couldn't stop panting. I felt the beads of sweat traveling down my chest already.

"I want this….I want you." He moaned before lowering his lips to kiss me again. The kiss was one of dominance our tongues battling. I loved that he was always up for a fight. Slowly his tongue retreated and I turned us over, claiming my victory and prize.

So that I wouldn't harm him or bring up memories I moved slowly but deliberately. I placed a kiss on Sasuke's neck as I began to unbutton his shirt and moved down his chest as each new inch of pale flesh was uncovered. Once his shirt was gone I took to playing with is nipples, gently biting and sucking his left nipple as I twisted the right between my thumb and index finger. As he moaned and rocked into me I removed his pants and boxers. Once I saw Sasuke naked I was sure I felt my cock twitch in my pants, he was amazing, so pale and beautiful as he lay erect and dripping for me. I made quick work of my t-shirt and sweat pants and joined my pale waiting lover on the bed.

I pulled him to another quick kiss before I began to map out his body. My lips moved down his body, kissing every inch of his pale sweaty skin. I surveyed every inch of his chest and abs before making my way to his thighs, completely ignoring his member which seemed to twitch in annoyance, as I worshiped his thighs. Sasuke began to whimper and moan.

"Naru… Ah!" He began to moan my name but it was lost when I suddenly licked the length of his cock and took him deep into my throat. His moans were like music to my ears.

As he continued to whither under my treatment I looked up at him apologetically as I removed myself from his member and stuck three fingers into my mouth. I rolled my tongue over each digit carefully as I slowly fisted Sasuke's member. When I was sure each finger was moist enough I removed them from my mouth and put them at Sasuke's entrance. I slowly entered one finger.

Sasuke groaned in pain slightly as he twisted on the digit.

I took him in my mouth again hoping to ease his discomfort. When he appeared ready I placed a second finger beside the first and pushed it inside. Sasuke's muscles began to loosen slightly and allowed me to stretch him in a scissoring motion. He moaned low at he began to push back on my fingers after I added the third digit. I continued to stretch his entrance and suck him until I was sure he was stretched. Sasuke let out an annoyed groan when I released his cock and removed my fingers.

He looked at me with lust clouded onyx eyes that peered out of half open eyes as he whimpered in pleasure. I couldn't help myself anymore; I pulled him into a passionate kiss, pushed his legs further apart and I pressed my member into his entrance. Sasuke's mouth opened and I stuck my tongue into his mouth absorbing his moan as I became fully sheathed in his warm channel. I remained still with my forehead resting on Sasuke's.

"Naruto...move." He moaned as he moved his hips slowly against mine. I felt his member twitch between our stomachs.

Taking my cue I placed one hand on his hip, the other by his head and slowly began thrusting into him. Taking his moans as a good sigh I allowed my thrusts to quicken. Sasuke's legs wrapped around my waist bring me closer to him. His nails dug into my shoulders as my cock began to explore deeper parts of him. I knew I had hit his spot when he begged for me to go faster and harder. He begged me to hit him again 'right there'. Just to be a tease I pretended not to understand him and stopped moving. He groaned and took over, thrusting up into me, I loved the view of Sasuke thrashing and moaning beneath me. After a few moments I started thrusting into him again with renewed vigor, moving faster and harder then I had before. I took Sasuke's cock into my hand and moved it so that my thrusts where in time with my pumping.

I didn't know Sasuke could look even more erotic. I was on such a high as I moved in his tight heat that I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Sasuke's eyes where now so glazed over all one could see were glossy onyx eyes through his half lidded eyelids. He looked incredibly hot as he took in my cock so easily. He nearly blew my mind when he moaned my name after a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate. I knew he was seeing stars as I continued to hit his spot. I knew he was close and a moment after another long hard thrust into his prostate and a few long jerks at his member Sasuke screamed my name as he came.

"Naruto!"

I watched as his cock covered us both in his essence and I felt his tight walls constrict around my cock. I felt the heat that coiled in my stomach release as my essence began filling Sasuke's warm channel. I pulled him into a kiss before I slowly pulled myself out and collapsed beside him on the bed.

He nestled into my chest and I watched as he fell asleep.

"Goodnight my little raven." I kiss him on the forehead.

My eyes couldn't leave his face. He looked so peaceful. I would never think that he'd been through abuse and rape.

It's not supposed to be like this, I realize. I'm not supposed to fall for him….for anyone, it's too soon. I just thought he'd be a nice fuck but now every time I see him or near him my heart beats faster to the point that it feels like it'll burst through my chest. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep promising to think more on these thoughts in the morning.

----------Sasuke----------

'Goodnight my little raven' is the first thing I remember when I woke up. The bright sun coming in through the window told me it was early in the morning. The smell of Naruto filled me.

I can't believe I stayed the whole night. My eyes flickered open to see that I was still on his chest. I moved to stretch my stiff joints.

The tattoos on Naruto's side attracted me, they enticed me. My pale finger traced over each line and curve, from his rib cage to his hips. I heard him chuckle.

"That tickles." I felt my lips form a smile.

"Sorry."

"Its okay; if it makes you smile like that then you can tickle me as much as you want."

"I like your tattoos." I felt a blush creep onto my face.

"Thanks." He replied kissing me on the lips before moving to stand.

I watched as he slowly sat up. He stretched with his back to me. My eyes widened at the tattoo that splayed across his back. It was a large head of a fox with sharp teeth. It looked as if it was breaking free from its chains. Swirls of orange-red rushed around the fox to Naruto's arms.

I finally realized why he had fox spirits running down his arms; they connected to the larger fox on his back. Why foxes, what did they represent? Without realizing what I was doing, I kissed the fox in the center of his back. He shivered.

"You really like my tattoos. Maybe you should get one."

I thought about it when he left the room. If I were to get one I'd want it to show how much I like him. Naruto came back into the room with a scowl on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother, he's still really sick. I can't take off from work again and no one's here to take care of him."

"What about your Mom?" He laughed.

"If you hadn't noticed she's a drunken prostitute that's rarely home."

"I can do it." I volunteer myself since I'm not really up to doing anything else at the moment.

"No, you should go to school."

"I should but I don't want to. I'll do it."

"As long as it doesn't get you in trouble, fine."

We walked down the small hallway to his brother's room. He looked just like Naruto. Naruto gently shook him awake.

"Konoha….Konohamaru, this is Sasuke. He's going to watch you today."

Too tired to say anything he just nodded and went back to sleep. We went back into Naruto's room.

"What about your Mom?"

"Oh, she won't mind. She probably won't wake until the afternoon."

"Okay."

I sat on Naruto's bed and watched as he got ready to go to work. It must be hard to be the head of the family. Where's his Dad? I wondered to myself as he continued to get ready. Before I knew it, it was eight and Naruto was leaving. I kissed him on his way out then went to his brother's room. As I peered in I could see a giant smile on his face. I raised a questioning eyebrow, and then it hit me.

"You can stop faking, Naruto left." He quickly sat up.

"How'd you know?"

"I could see that giant grin on your face." His grin disappears instantly as he moves to get out of bed.

"Oh, I guess I need to work on that."

"Come on, I'll make breakfast. You go wash up."

"You're not going to take me to school are you?"

"No, but tomorrow you have to go."

Making my way to the kitchen, I took a good look at Naruto's mother. I watched as her chest barely rises. She looked thin and frail. Who am I kidding; she's slowly and surely killing herself.

I went into the kitchen to start breakfast. In a few minutes I finally discovered a box of cereal. It had small holes in the side. Obviously a mouse had marked the box as its own. I'm going to kill Naruto if he ate out of this.

I threw the box into the garbage. I searched all the cabinets for something to eat but they were all empty. The patter of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. I saw Konohamaru when I turned around.

"We're going out for breakfast."

"Yeah!!"

We stopped at a deli not too far from the house. Judging by the neighborhood, I could tell that Naruto's family doesn't have much money. Konohamaru and I sat down to eat our bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches.

"When we're done we're going to stop at my house real quick and then we'll go shopping. How's that sound?"

He just shook his head enthusiastically, I guess it sounds good. We silently finished our breakfast than made our way to my house. Since it was mid-morning the house was completely empty. I quickly went to my room and grabbed my wallet.

Konohamaru pouted at me as I got in the car.

"What's wrong?"

"How come I can't sit in the front?"

"You're too young."

"Please! Naruto lets me!" I arched an eyebrow, he started laughing.

"You're such a little liar."

"I got to learn how to keep a straight face." He mumbled to himself as he continued to sulk.

I drove off towards the local grocery store. Shopping was going to take at most an half an hour but Konohamaru just had to constantly add items to the cart when I wasn't looking. It took forever to ring up. I never imagined spending over $100 worth of food on just two people.

When we finished we went back to the apartment. While I put the groceries up and Konohamaru went into his room. I decided to clean a little and before I knew it Naruto was walking in the door.

"Hey." He pecked my lips.

"How's Konohamaru?"

"He's fine."

"Thanks for watching him."

We kissed; I wanted to stay with him forever. But I knew I had to go home. I could barely tear myself away from him but I had to go. 'I'm already in a load of trouble,' was my excuse so that he would let me out the front door. With a sigh I pulled away and drove as slowly as possible I made my way to that dreadful place.

I walked through the front door and was immediately attacked with hugs from my Mother. She looked so frantic.

"Where have you been?" She asked looking me over head to toe, like any worried mother would.

"At a friend's house. I'm sorry I worried you."

"It's okay. I know why you left, I saw the sheets. I'm just glad you're okay. I want you to go up to your room and stay there for the rest of the night, okay?"

"He's not home." She added as I began to climb the steps towards my room.

Relief set in as I reached the top of the stairs and my room. It was only five and I was stuck in my room for the night. My isolation was broken when Sai opened the door. He was just as lifeless as the last time I saw him.

"Can I borrow your car?" He does not look directly at me instead his eyes are downcast to the floor as though he is ashamed of himself yet disgusted with me.

"For what?" I'm curious to know what he would need the car for.

"I'm going to go hang with some friends." I felt uneasy.

"Fine." I want this awkwardness to end.

He quickly left the room. I was alone again. The silence drove me insane, only an hour had passed. I heard Dad walk in. God, I need something to do. It was as if the man upstairs heard my prayer because my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I whisper into the receiver.

"Hey, it's Naruto. Are you doing anything?"

"No, I'm stuck in my room."

"Can you come out? I want to take you out for dinner as a thank you."

"Yeah I can, but can you pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Okay."

My insides trembled with excitement I couldn't wait to see him. Quickly and quietly I made my way into the bathroom to wash up. Within minutes I was sneaking down the balcony to the back yard. I saw Naruto's silver pick-up parked down the street. As I walked over he got out of the truck.

A whole new excitement washed over me. I ran over to him and planted a kiss on his pink lips. Our kisses became more passionate. I moaned as his tongue passed between my lips. My tongue massaged his. We had a short battle of dominance until Naruto pushed me up against the truck.

My moans grew louder as his hands traveled up and down my pale flesh. Our lips broke apart. He attached himself to my neck. He was marking me again and I loved it. I moaned into his ear to show how much I enjoyed his ministrations. He pulled away and kissed the new mark that adorned my neck. Naruto gave a toothy grin.

"It looks like a foxes head." A simple observation, it leaves me smiling. 'A fox head just like this foxy man.'

"Too bad that, that fox isn't permanent."

"What are you hinting at?"

"Oh….I don't know." I reply with a smirk as I got into the passenger seat and closed the door.


	5. Tats and Stories

Hey, I know it's been awhile but finally I've added a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!! Please review!!!

Chapter 5: Tats and Stories

----------Naruto---------

I watched in confusion as Sasuke walked around and got into the car. Was he saying that he wanted a symbol that showed he was mine, to show how much he cared for me?

He's so special to me but can I return the same feelings. I know so much about him yet he knows nothing of my past. There's so much you don't know, my raven.

I heard a tapping sound; it was Sasuke knocking on the window. He yelled through the glass.

"Are you going to stand out there all night or what?"

I laughed; I hadn't realized that I was just standing there. I started to walk over to the door, that's when I noticed a man standing in the window.

It was obvious that it was Sasuke's Father. Once settled in I drove off with my middle finger out the window of the car, making sure Sasuke's Father would see.

We arrived at a small Japanese restaurant and sat down. My eyes couldn't leave Sasuke, he's beautiful. I stared at him for so long that I hadn't notice the food come. A dark cloud spiral with a fox in the middle of his forearm brought me out of my stupor.

"Did you draw that?" Sasuke looked down at this right arm.

"Yeah, I was bored. I drew a fox because I was thinking of you."

The table became silent. I smiled to myself. Sasuke already knew that the fox was my symbol.

"Why the fox, what's it mean to you?"

"The fox is our family symbol. It was my Dad's symbol. He was a cop and people always said he was smart and cleaver, just like one. He died when I was fifteen. He's the fox on the left just because he was left handed."

"What about the other two?"

"The right is Gaara and the back is Kyuubi, my brother. They both died by committing suicide. My brother and I were attached at the hip. We were only a year apart and we were known as troublemakers. Everything was great; life was good until Dad died. Kyuubi started to do drugs. He became depressed, especially when Mom started to blame him for Dad's death."

"Why did she blame him?"

"Dad was killed at a convince store hold up. Kyuubi asked him to get some milk so he could make pancakes. The guilt built up in him to the point that he couldn't take it anymore. When I saw his body there was a smile on his face. I knew that he was happier dead than alive. I knew he had committed suicide."

"That's why it looks as if the fox is breaking free; his sprit broke its confines."

I nodded. My eyes started to cloud. I haven't talked about them in years, my internal wounds re-opened.

"What about Gaara?"

"Gaara, Gaara was…he was my best friend, he was my boyfriend. At the time he was my everything. He was a kid with a dark past. He mother died giving birth to him. From that day on he was hated by his Father and his Uncle. He was abused each and every day. Things got so bad once that he killed his Uncle in self-defense. Gaara then turned to drugs and fought a lot.

I met him when I was thirteen. We had become so close, we started dating. Everything was great; he even stopped using after a while. We had been together for three years.

But things started to get worse. He couldn't handle the abuse being clean. So he reverted back to cocaine. He became paranoid and angry. I couldn't stay with him anymore. I gave up on him and he gave up on himself. The day after we broke up he killed himself with a single gun shot to the head."

We were silent for a few minutes. Sasuke looked as if he was in hard concentration. What's he thinking? I watched as he started to draw on a napkin. He held it to my face when he finished. It was similar to the image on his arm. The only difference was that there was a chibi fox in the center of the cloud swirl.

"That's what I want."

"Where do you want it?"

"On my lower back."

"I know a guy that can do it for you. But you'll have to wait a few weeks because he's getting the shop renovated."

I smiled as a pout appeared on his face.

"Fine."


	6. Marking

_**Chapter 6**__**: Marking**_

_----------Sasuke----------_

_Weeks had gone by and Naruto continued to open up about his past. It just made me love him even more. Is 'love' too strong of a word? We've been together for two months. _

_But I've never felt so strong about anyone before. I guess I do love him, that would explain why I'm at his friends shop waiting to get my tattoo. He kissed my temple, a motion he knew calms my nerves._

"_Is it that noticeable that I'm nervous?" My voice is wavering. _

"_Yeah, you're paler than usual. Don't worry you'll be fine." He speaks with such confidence._

_My insecurities washed away when Naruto grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze. The calmness didn't last for long. It was shattered when a man with a cat eared hoodie and tattoos on his face entered the room. _

"_Kankuro!"_

"_Hey Naruto! What can I do for you?"_

"_My boyfriend, Sasuke, is getting this tattooed on his lower back."_

_He handed Kankuro the drawing._

"_Okay, to the back."_

_We all headed to an empty room. I lay down on the leather chair. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. There was nothing but silence except for the light whispers, and then I heard the door. Where's Naruto going?_

_I became distracted when cool air hit my back. He made the transfer. The sound of the needle caused my entire body to tense. Before the needle hit my skin I felt lips press against my ear._

"_Relax babe."_

_My eyes shot open. I turned and looked into humored blue orbs._

"_I thought you left."_

"_I'd never leave you." I noticed Naruto's gloved hands holding the needle._

"_You're tattooing me?"_

"_Yeah, just think of it as another mark, just permanent." _

_I relaxed a bit, knowing that Naruto was going to 'mark' me._

"_How long have you been doing this?" _

"_I've been an apprentice for two years. Kankuro just made this my room."_

_As we talked I felt the needle pierce my skin. It was painful and burned._

"_When did you find the time?"_

"_I never finished high school. I usually spent my time here."_

"_Hn."_

"_Hey Sasuke, did you always have that scar on your back?"_

"_Umm….yeah." _

"_It looks like a comma."_

_The sound of the needle filled the room. I looked back to see that he started to color it. Within minutes it was finished. It looked amazing. A chibi orange fox rested in the middle of a purple-blue cloud swirl. I shivered when Naruto kissed it._

_We said our goodbyes to Kankuro. Naruto dropped me off at the personal Hell that unfortunately was my home. My parents were out but I noticed my brother had stayed in. I walked through the house comfortably. _

_As I reached my room, I heard soft sobs and whimpers coming from across the hall. Pressing my ear against the door the sobs became louder. Why was Sai crying? I knocked softly on the door._

"_Sai?" The sobs stop for a moment before returning full force and slightly louder. _

_I gently pushed the door open. His room was dark. The only light came from the moon that shined through the bay windows. Half the room was still in darkness and it was from there the crying echoed. I flicked on the light to find my brother cradled in the corner of the room. I walked over and tried to put my arms around him. Sai shoved me away._

"_Don't touch me! Just go away. I hate you!" Words spoken with such venom and malice, made me pull away but stare at him in confusion. _

"_What? Why?"_

"_It's your fault!" He screams at me as he moves his arms away from his face. His eyes are blood shot, his hair messy and ruffled, his lips chapped and slightly busted, with finger shaped bruises appearing along his jaw line. _

"_What did I do?"_

"_You abandoned me. If you were home I wouldn't be touched. If you weren't out getting fucked by your boyfriend I wouldn't be left home alone to get fucked by Dad!" His accusations are accurate but very self centered. _

"_I'm sorry," is all I can muster. He's so selfish. _

"_Fuck you. You have no idea what its like to be alone." He states blindly. _

_How could he say such a thing? I've been alone ever since 'Aniki' left. I was abandoned and on my own from the start._

"_No, it is you that has no idea what it is like. You were too young to remember. Mom always did a good job of shielding you, her b__**favorite/b**__ son." We both flinch at the venom I spit. "I was abandoned at the age of nine. He was twelve. Father used to always abuse him. Every night I could hear him scream and beg for it to stop." My voice broke as I remembered his screams. "He used to always protect me from Father. Then one day he finally broke. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran away in the night. I was left alone with Father's rage and frustration from that night forward! For the last eight years! So don't you dare say you've been abandoned and that I don't know what it feels like!" _

_I stormed out of his room and slammed the door to my room. I sat at my bay window and looked at the star filled sky._

"_Where are you big brighter?" I absent mindedly touched the comma like scar on my back, that he gave me. "Itachi…" I whisper before fading into a day dream. _

_Hours had passed and my parents returned. I locked the door and decided to barricade it with my armoire. Feeling as safe as I possibly could, I slowly drifted to sleep._

_The next day I quickly got ready for school. As I walked out the door, I could see Sai skateboard around the corner._

_Forgetting Sai I made my way to school. The day was going by slower then usual. I rejoiced inside when it was finally time for lunch. I made my way to hang outside with Hinata and Kiba. _

_----------Naruto----------_

_I stood on the corner with Kiba and Hinata._

"_I saw Sasuke's tattoo." Kiba smirks. _

"_Yeah, that fox is so cute." Hinata giggles. _

"_Hinata it's not there to look cute. It's there to show he belongs to Naruto." Kiba explained knowingly. _

"_Like the way your symbol is the fangs on your cheek?" She asked with a light blush. _

"_Yep….speaking of foxes here comes yours, Naruto." Kiba wiggles his eyebrows. _

_I looked up to see Sasuke coming towards us. Taking one last drag of my cigarette and flicked it out. I've never seen Sasuke look so depressed. When he looked up a smile crossed his face. As he crossed the street I noticed what he was wearing, tight black hip hugging jeans and a belly shirt that said 'Seme'. He launched himself into my chest._

"_Hey baby." We exchanged a passionate kiss. _

"_What are you wearing?"_

"_You like it?" He asked with a blush. _

_I watched as he turned around. His tattoo was completely visible and it turned me on. I grabbed him from behind and brought him close. I whispered into his ear._

"_You have no idea of how much I like it. I just want to rip them off and fuck you." Sasuke moaned underneath me. His hips ground back into mine. "For someone who's a seme you sure do act like a uke."_

"_Old habits die quick. This is the first relationship I've been in where I was the uke."_

"_Aww…poor baby, you know you like being the uke." He grinded his hips into mine harder as a response._

"_Someone's playing dirty."_

"_Just how I like it." He smirks at me. _

_I turned him in my arms and kissed his soft lips. I pulled his body closer to me and started to nibble on his neck. He moaned in euphoria. _

"_Naruto"_

_I made my way towards his Adams apple. Sasuke's head dipped back allowing me more access. _

"_Naruto….need you…now." His moans are breath taking. His need is evident in his cloudy black eyes. _

"_What do you want baby?" My voice is hushed with lust. _

"_I want you….now. Fuck me." His words are dripping with need. _

"_GET A ROOM!" A disgruntled Kiba shouted as he hugged a blushing Hinata. _

_I looked over to Kiba and gave him the finger. Then I felt soft bits on my neck._

"_My place or yours?" He paused. _

"_Mine, its closer." _

_---------Sasuke---------_

_When we arrived I quickly led Naruto to my room. I turned and our lips connected. The feel of Naruto's hands roaming over my body sent me into overdrive. I started to tug on his clothes._

"_Off."_

_We parted and quickly pulled our cloths off. Completely surpassing the foreplay I pulled Naruto onto the bed. I moaned as his lips traveled down my body. My skin burned under his touch. I pulled him up for a kiss._

_We turned over. Just because I'm the uke it doesn't mean I don't have to be on the bottom, nor that I want to. Naruto tried to get back on top._

"_Don't worry baby, you'll still be fucking me." I searched the nightstand for lube but it wasn't there. "Be right back."_

"_Oh, come on!"_

_I smiled at the view of Naruto and his hard on standing tall. Quick steps brought me to the bathroom. I paused for a moment, oddly enough the door was closed. Lightly I knocked and received no response. i__I wonder who could be home./i_ I thought as I slowly pushed the door open. I stepped into the bathroom and turned toward the tub and there was Sai, lying in the tub now filled with a reddish pink water with an empty bottle of Mother's old sleeping pills laying on the side of the tub. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Naruto ran into the room wearing his boxers. I was pulling Sai out of the tub and managed to wrap him on a towel and apply pressure to his wrists. _iThe cuts are too deep./i_

"Holy shit!" After he spoke I saw his mouth moving but was unable to hear what he was saying. He watched as he moved out of view and then came back a few minutes later fully dress. Naruto's fingers gripped at my arms and forced me to look at him.

"Come on Sasuke. You have to get dressed before the ambulance comes." He urged me to stand and I just gripped onto Sai harder. I refused to leave him. I had already done it once before and look at the end result. 

"No! I can't leave him."

"Come on!" He pried me away from Sai and pulled me away into the bedroom where he forced me to get dressed. Once he saw I was to hysterical and disorientated to dress myself he took it upon himself to do it for me. And afterward he allowed me to go back into the bathroom and hold Sai until the EMTs arrived. i_I should have protected him better. It's all my fault./i _I thought as the EMTs loaded Sai into the ambulance and headed off towards the hospital with Naruto and I following right behind in the pickup. 

Naruto and I sat in the waiting room. An hour had passed. I was asleep but woke when I felt kisses on my forehead.

"Huh…what? Can we see him?" I asked looking up into tired eyes. 

"No baby. I gotta get Konohamaru. I just wanted to wake you, to let you know that I'm leaving." 

"Okay." We kissed and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him like it'd be our last. A whine escaped my mouth as we parted. 

"I'll come back later."

I nodded in understanding. We kiss again and then I watched him disappear down the hallway. I sat in the dim waiting room. My eyes peered over the stacks of magazines. There's no point in reading them, I'm too anxious and nervous for the boring articles to keep my attention. 

A few minutes had passed and my parents finally showed. My mother embraced me as if I was going to fade away at any moment.

"How is he?"

"I don't know. No one's told me anything."

Mother's eyes dropped to the floor. Her body slumped into the blue cushion chair. I was sick of waiting. I couldn't sit in this seat anymore. Slowly I made my way to the bathroom. Thoughts of Sai continued to invade my mind. 

As I washed my hands two arms snaked around my waist. I knew it was him. He breathed in heavily, burying his face in my neck before his lips pressed against my neck than traveled to my ear.

"Mmm…it's been so long since I've tasted you. Why have you been avoiding me?" His hand traveled under my shirt.

"Stop it!"

"I've been nothing but polite, you should be punished for your rudeness."

"Fuck you. It's your fault where here in the first place."

"I wouldn't have touched Sai if you would listen to me and be home more. And not out with that idiot, Naruto."

"Please, not now." He turned me in his arms.

"You're so cute when you beg."

I could feel his sharp teeth graze my neck. He was so rough; it was hard to keep back my moans of pain that brought him pleasure. 

"You're just as cute as Itachi and this is much better than the one Naruto gave you." I laughed to myself.

"It'll never be as good as Naruto's." He started to bite and suck at the same spot again. "You can bite me all you want but your mark will fade away, Naruto's never will." I looked towards my back and he looked at my back in the mirror. "You like it Daddy, its Naruto's mark. I belong to him, not you."

The sound of the bathroom door broke the silence. He stepped away from me. I took this as my opportunity to leave. 

I left the hospital and walked to a fast food place down the street. My cell rang. The screen said 'Naruto' 

"Hey."

"Hey, how's your brother?"

"I don't know, no one's said anything."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"No, its okay you don't have to come."

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Before you didn't want me to leave and now you don't want me there. Baby what's wrong?"

"……"

"Your Father's there, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

"I'm coming."

He hung up before I could respond. I ate quickly then made my way to the entrance. I waited in the warm winter night for Naruto to show. My stomach fluttered with happiness when I saw his pickup pull in.

Before we walked in I made him promise not to start anything. As we walked closer and closer to the waiting area my happiness turned to fear and dread. The waiting room was empty and I was thankful.

"I guess they went into Sai's room."

Heading in the direction of the room I could hear shouting. It was my Father's voice. Naruto and I walked into the hospital room. 

What I saw shocked me. As we went unnoticed by everyone, I couldn't stop staring at the figure in front of me. It couldn't be, what's he doing here? I wanted to call him but my throat was suddenly dry.

"Sasuke." Everyone's head turned to Sai, lying in the bed.

"Sai." I walked to his bed side. He ushered me to come closer.

"Sasuke make him leave."

I knew he was talking about Father. I slowly stood in front of the man, the cause of my never ending nightmares. I looked in to the dark eyes that resemble mine and drew a shaky breath. 

"He wants you to leave."

I could see the rage build as he clenched his fist. Before I knew it his right fist was heading for my face. Before I could react, Naruto caught my Father's fist in his left hand. Then his right first hooked my Father in the face. Blood split from his mouth.

"You should leave Fugaku." Father looked up at the man that I haven't seen in years.

"I don't take orders from sluts like you two."

I could see Naruto tense. Then I noticed another figure step out from the corner of the room. His skin was pale but had a bluish tint to it and his face resembled that of a shark.

"I suggest you do as Itachi says."

He cracked his large knuckles as emphasis that plenty of more hits would follow Naruto's. I watched as my Father left the room, my Mother not far behind. She gave us a look goodbye. 

"Sasuke…" My name was said slowly in a slow regretful tone. 

I turned to my older brother.

"Itachi…how?" My eyes started to water. 

He pulled me into a hug.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now."

"Don't leave again."

"I promise… I won't."

We turned when we heard a whimper come from the bed. Sai was desperately scratching at his bandages. He acted as though he was in pain as he whined.

"Stupid bandages, they itch like hell."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill yourself." I snap suddenly succumbing to the stress of the last several hours. 

Sai's eyes looked down with hurt.

"Sai, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I gently stroked his smoother hair. 

"No you're right. I should be apologizing for the way that I acted. For all of the years that you've suffered, I should be grateful for what you've done for me. I'm sorry that I've been taking you for granted and shoving all that you've sacrificed in your face." 

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. The drugs in Sai's IV started to kick in. Soon Sai was sound asleep.

From the corner of my eye I noticed that Naruto and shark boy where talking as thou they had known each other for years. Itachi noticed the confused look on my face.

"Oh, Sasuke, this is my boyfriend, Kisame." I smiled as we shook hands.

"This is my boyfriend Naruto. Naruto this is my older brother, Itachi."

Beta'd by LVA


	7. Broken Chains

Chapter** 7: Broken Chains**

---------Naruto----------

After a long visit at the hospital, I took Sasuke back to my place. We both settled in the bed around midnight. I brought Sasuke's thin pale body close to mine, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You and Kisame seemed pretty close."

"Yeah, we go back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was a friend of my brother. And I tattooed the gills on the side of his face." He sighed. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to move in with me?"

"I would love to, but it'll never happen." I looked at him with confusion and shock.

"Why not?"

"He'll never let me go and I can't leave Sai there alone. I'm so sorry Naruto." My heart sank at his answer.

"I don't want you to go back."

"Don't worry I wont. Not until Sai comes back." I sigh in content.

"Fine" he pecked my lips.

"Everything will be fine."

We lay down and settled under the covers. I turned out the light and gathered Sasuke into my arms. He rested his head on my chest. Breathing in the scent of his jet black hair I whispered

"I hope you're right."

Sleep never came to me. The whole night I couldn't stop thinking of what might happen if Sasuke went back. This morning I found myself staring out the window thinking of how to help the boy that I love so much.

A few minutes had passed and I felt smooth, soft hands massage the taut muscles in sides. Hugging my naked torso close to his body, he sighed into my shoulder blade.

"Morning kitsune." I turned in his arms and kissed his soft lips.

"Good morning koi."

"What are we doing today?"

"Going to work and you're going to school." He gave me his famous glare, but I wasn't going to give in.

"Fine, I'll go get ready."

"That's more like it." I smacked his ass for motivation.

I dropped Sasuke off first than Konohamaru and went to work. Its usually dead in the morning so I decided to clean my room, then chilled in the front with Kankuro. Around noon I saw a familiar face. He walked into the shop.

"Hey Itachi, what's up?" He handed me a book. "What's this for?"

"Can you give this to Sasuke for me?"

"Sure." He was about to leave.

"Make sure you don't open it."

"Alright, see you later."

"Don't count on it."

I gave him a confused look. What did he mean by that? I blew it off and got back to work, I had a client in an hour. When I got home Sasuke was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, I got something for you."

"What is it?" I handed him the book.

"I don't know something from Itachi.

Before he could open it, his cell phone rang. All I could hear was a women screaming from the other end. The frantic screaming stopped when Sasuke hung up. He quickly opened the book that Itachi gave me. I watched as he read the black scrip letters over and over again. Tears formed in his eyes.

He looked up at me with puffy eyes.

"I'm free." I didn't understated what he meant.

"What?"

"It's over, I'm free."

He hopped off the couch, ran into my arms and kissed me fiercely as his legs wrapped around my body. Kissing passionately I walked us to my bedroom. He fell back onto the bed and I gently climbed on top of him. We continued to kiss. I moaned as I felt his hand run underneath my shirt. Breaking the kiss I sat up and removed my shirt. Sasuke did the same.

I attached myself to his neck. Biting softly at the tender flesh, his moan engulfed my ears. I went lower down his body, placing kisses over his pale chest. Sasuke's fingers ran through my blond hair as I took his left nipple into my mouth and tweaked the right.

Not sucking on each nipple for too long, I moved down to Sasuke's abdomen, kissing his soft skin. I quickly took off his pants, releasing his hot member. Gently I took him into my hand. I rubbed his cock as I nibbled at the base. He moaned. His back arched as I licked up the side of his cock.

Sucking hard on the tip his moans grew louder. I lifted myself up and kissed his bruised, puffy lips. He took three of my fingers into his warm, moist mouth, coating them with saliva for lube.

I popped them out of his mouth when it was coated enough. I kissed his lips and moved down to his chest. As I sucked on his right nipple I pushed one finger inside of him. He grunted. I added the second finger. Sasuke's head fell back in pleasure as I made a scissoring motion, stretching him further.

Once he was stretched enough I took my fingers out and reentered with my cock. Pants and moans escaped Sasuke's lips. I didn't wait for him to get used to the feeling, knowing that he likes it rough.

My thrusts were deep and hard. Sasuke's legs wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer. His nails racked down my back leaving red marks. Angling my thrust I hit Sasuke's spot. His fingers dug into my shoulder and his moans became louder.

My right hand left his hip. I took his throbbing cock into my hand and started to thrust. Sasuke's moans became screams each time I hit his prostate. He was close, I could tell because his walls started to tighten around me.

"Naruto!"

His come shot out landing all over our chest and my hand. With one last hard thrust my seed spilled inside my raven.

"Sasuke!" With exhaustion I landed on top of him.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I love you too." I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Is that offer still on the table?"

"What offer?" He laughed

"Dobe, the one to live with you." My eyes widened with shock.

"Yeah, you want to live with me?"

"Yes, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I'm free."

I didn't get to reply. Sasuke quickly fell asleep. I stayed up wondering what he meant. Hours had passed and I was still awake. Gently I pushed Sasuke off of me and went into the living room. Immediately I noticed notebook sitting on the coffee table. Letting curiosity get the better of me, I looked inside.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I know I haven't been there for you and I'm sorry. I should've taken you with me, instead of abandoning you. Ever since the day at the hospital I couldn't stop thinking of ways to make it up to you, of making things right. And the only way of doing that was to get rid of the problem. I did it for you. You're free now. Free to live your life the way you want to. I won't be seeing you for awhile but it was worth it. Have fun with Naruto. He seems like a great guy. I've never seen you so happy. I love you little brother. Don't forget me._

_Love, Itachi_

"You won't tell anyone?" My head shot up to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"No." I walked over to him, kissing his lips. "I love you. I'll do anything for you."

"I love you too." I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Come on lets go back to bed."

We went back to my room and slept the rest of the night away.

END

_________________________________

So that was the last chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed reading this. Thank you to all that have reviewed, I really appreciate it!!


	8. Epilogue:Sunshine

So this is just a little finishing to the story to have some closure. I want to thank everyone who read this story. And a major thanks to those who have written reviews, you guys kept me going. I hope you'll all enjoy this!

______________________________________

**Epilogue:Sunshine **

----------Sasuke---------

I never let sleep take me that night, years ago. It was a night of bliss. Things were lost and things were gained. Tonight I stayed up watching him sleep. The way his tan chest softly rose with each breath. My pale hands traced the sharp lines that were his jaw and cheekbone.

He's become something I'd never expect. He is always loud and vibrant just like his sunny blond hair. I remembered growing up thinking that he'd never amount to anything. That'd he'd always be a dobe. Maybe he wasn't the best at school but he always had his priorities straight. The people that meant the most always came first. I guess this is the one category where he's the genius and I'm the dobe. But I'd never admit that out loud.

My hand traveled down to trace over his chest. It rested on the most valuable part of him. The rhythm was calm and slow. It's beat vibrated up my arm. I loved the way our hearts would sometimes beat as one. It makes me feel closer to him. Its hard to imagine that underneath his chest is a heart as large as the world. He always thought of others before himself.

This quality among others is the reason I feel so hard for him. I grew up thinking that the only way to get anywhere in this world was to be intelligent and ruthless, to be on top. Getting through life by showing no emotion was the only way to get ahead, "The Uchiha Way". This phrase was drilled into my head. It was every fiber of my being. I was numb to the would be he changed everything.

I look down at his olive skin and place a kiss on his whiskered cheek. Slowly, I got out of our bed and stepped out onto the balcony, a lit cigarette in hand. I watched over the cityscape of Konoha. It was still familiar even though my family had abandoned it long ago. Each day I reflect on my youth, the choices I had made, Itachi leaving. I wonder if leaving us was worth it to him? He told me he regretted it every time he woke, asking himself if we made it through the night.

Flicking the cig, I watched as the ash floated towards the ground, with no purpose. In some ways I am still the same. Without Naruto I still feel numb. He's the only one that I show true emotion with. Tapping out the cigarette I looked up towards the night sky. I hope that it would show me some sign. A sign of where to go or what to do. But in never did. I felt arms wrap around my bare torso and a cheek press into my shoulder blade.

"Sasuke, what are you doing up so late?" a yawn escaped his lips.

"Looking up at the stars hoping they'd tell me where to go."

"They're telling me to tell you that you should go back to bed because Naruto misses his human pillow." he grabbed my hand and guided us back to the bed.

Even though I get back in the bed, I still cant sleep. Things have changed. Itachi somehow tricked everyone into thinking Father did of a heart attack. But we all know it was murder. Once I finished school I inherited the family company. I would have turned it down if my mother hadn't begged me to take it. It was my Father's business, not mine. Truthfully I fear that it'll make me become him.

Sai's in his first year of college. Once he's done, we'll run Uchiha Corp. together. I never thought my life would turn out like this. Everything changed when I met a tattoo covered ball of sunshine. If he had never found me I probably would have ran, like Itachi. Naruto saved me.

Things have also got better for him. He's become extremely famous for his tattoos and designs. Naruto became business partners with Kankuro and opened another shop across town. We've move into an new apartment. But not everything was filled with happiness. Naruto's mother had passed a year ago. It was no surprise that she had liver disease. Konohamaru had taken it harder than Naruto.

Naruto's arm wrapped around me and pulled me close. The warmth of his body and his soothing heart beat lulled me to a sleepy state. Before I closed my eyes I clasped my hand over Naruto's and thought of what the future was to bring.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too."


End file.
